


Frostbite

by karasunovolleygays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Are Dumb, Ex Friends with Feelings, Kuroo is a meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunovolleygays/pseuds/karasunovolleygays
Summary: Suguru hates the idea of his family going on a weekend ski trip, but he just might hate it a little less when he finds a familiar face — even if it's a face he wants to smash with a brick. However, nature has other ideas.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 147
Collections: Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Frostbite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Accestii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accestii/gifts).



> So sorry for the wait, but I hope this is worth it!

There are a few things Daishou Suguru is good at. He’s a fair hand at cooking, thanks to having a stay at home mom. He can type about ninety words per minute, a side product of his affinity for writing stories nobody will ever read. He can sing pretty well — at least Mika thinks so.

Things Suguru sucks at: anything to do with cold, ice, or snow.

Family vacations are rarely considered torture when one is an only child from well off parents, but for this skiing trip up the ass end of Mount Fuji, there’s a first time for everything. They’ve barely left the city limits and he’s already shivering in the backseat. 

By the time the Daishous arrive at the resort lodge, Suguru’s fingers are too cold to keep livestreaming his misery on his Twitter feed. When he clambers out of the car and jogs in place to warm himself up, Mr. Daishou rolls his eyes. “It’s not that cold. You’d be warmer if you weren’t so damn skinny.”

“Oh, leave him alone, Kenji.” Mrs. Daishou smacks her husband on the shoulder with a rolled up travel guide. “It’s not like we gave him a choice, and he hasn’t complained once.”

Suguru chortles under his breath, secure in the knowledge that his mother doesn’t know how Twitter even works. Nevertheless, Mr. Daishou relents, and the three of them drag their bags to the main lodge in one trip so Suguru can defrost in front of the fireplace, which is sending cheery plumes of smoke from its chimney.

The warmth in the lodge hits him like a punch in the face, but it’s a hit Suguru willingly takes as every sliver of exposed skin burns from the temperature difference. He drifts straight over to the fire, while his parents head to the front desk to check in. 

Standing close enough for the fire to dry out his eyes, Suguru rubs his hands together until he can feel them again. However, the shiver that races down his spine has nothing to do with the cold; the source is from a very familiar, very obnoxious voice from one of the plush sofas in the lodge.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Kuroo Tetsurou’s deep voice teases from behind Suguru, and he can hear footsteps far too soft for a guy Tetsurou’s size creeping up on him. 

A sideways glance reveals his rosy-cheeked rival, wearing a grin and the ugliest sweater known to man. “What’s a slimy creep like you doing in a wholesome place like this?”

“Why the hell does anyone go to a ski lodge, you rooster-haired jackass.” Suguru tucks his hands under his arms to keep his whole body from trembling. “Last time I checked, they didn’t add freezing your nuts off to the Winter Olympics.”

Tetsurou throws back his head and laughs. “And here I thought this trip was going to be boring.”

“Still bored,” Suguru mutters. He’s never been so happy to see his parents as he is when they beckon him over to the desk. “Let’s do this again, Tetsu-chan.” He waggles his newly thawed fingers over his shoulder.

Once they reach their designated cabin, Suguru feigns exhaustion to duck out of hitting the slopes right away. He isn’t sure which idea makes him shudder more: hurtling himself down a frosty mountain on a couple of flat, slippery boards, or the chance of Tetsurou watching him utterly suck at it.

At that last thought, he drags the covers over his head.

After a long night of burrowing under heavy bedding, Suguru wakes up in good spirits, which is the only thing he can think of that would drag him out into the cold and to the rental counter.

Twenty minutes later — and swaddled in a snowsuit with three pairs of socks, two pairs of sweatpants, and three sweaters underneath — Suguru approaches the bunny slopes with shaking limbs. It has nothing to do with cold for a change. 

Suguru yelps when a sharp spray of snow kicks up and sneaks its way down the collar of his parka. He turns too quickly to give the culprit a piece of his mind, only for the movement to topple his balance and send him onto his rear. “Hey, what’s the deal?”

Haloed by the bright sunshine is Tetsurou, who offers a gloved hand to help Suguru to his feet. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. First time skiing?”

With a swat, Suguru refuses the gesture and struggles to his feet with the help of his poles. “Everybody starts somewhere.”

“That they do.” Tetsurou smiles wide, and Suguru looks away with red cheeks, albeit carefully this time. “Did you sign up for lessons?”

The option he had refused at the rental counter starts to loom like a great shadow. “Of course not. You can do it, so how hard can it be?”

Tetsurou’s mouth turns down into a frown. “Are you sure you don’t want some help? The V League break is only a week, and you don’t wanna get hurt.”

His burning desire to ward of Tetsurou is overridden by good sense. “Fine. A little bit wouldn’t hurt.”

“Great!” Tetsurou slowly demonstrates how to walk on skis without getting tangled, and Suguru prepares to bite his tongue off before he admits aloud that Tetsurou is a good teacher.

They take off side by side down one of the smaller slopes. “Just remember, pizza and french fry,” Tetsurou says. When Suguru’s nose wrinkles while he tries to decipher the statement, Tetsurou explains, “Keep your skis parallel when you want to go faster, and if you want to slow down, tilt the front ends of your skis in. You know, like a slice of pizza.”

“How infantile,” Suguru drawls. “How _you_.” Nevertheless, the concept seems sound, and after a wobbly start, the motions begin to have the desired effect.

Before he knows it, Suguru’s watch alarm sounds, signaling him of his noon lunchtime. Seconds later, Tetsurou’s belly growls loudly. “We’ll call that a sign.” Tetsurou chuckles. “My mom said they’re having beef hotpot for lunch.”

The thought of hot savory broth makes Suguru groan with want. “You better not be lying, you crooked haired sack of roadkill.”

“Why the hell would I lie about lunch?” Tetsurou whacks Suguru in the shin with one of his ski poles, sending Suguru down to the snow in a heap. “Grow up.”

“You first.” 

The two of them glare at each other, and in unison dash for the main lodge as quickly as their ski-clad feet allow. Stopping a few meters short of the door, Suguru’s balance betrays him, and they both fall into an awkward heap.

“Mommy, mommy, look!” cries a little girl. “Yaoi boys.”

“Where did you hear that word?” the mother hisses in reply. “Back to the cabin. Now!”

From beneath Suguru, Tetsurou grins. “You hear that? We’re yaoi boys. You should’ve told me, I would’ve taken my skis off.” 

Suguru grabs a mittenful of loose snow and grinds it into Tetsurou’s face. “Dream on, trash cat. Not if you were the last person on earth.”

With that, Suguru plucks off his skis and heads into the lodge, where his parents are already waiting.

“I see you bumped into Kuroo-kun,” 

“Unfortunately.” He pulls the steaming bowl of hotpot closer and inhales the savory scent. “Almost makes me forget spending my morning with Satan’s mediocre cousin.”

Mrs. Daishou smacks Suguru on the back of his hand with a spoon. “Hush. You two have been friends since you were little. Why are you being like this now?”

“Nana, he’s nineteen,” Mr. Daishou interjects. “Making fun of your friends is par for the course at that age.”

Though grateful that his father’s statement ends the conversation, Suguru doesn’t feel any better about it. Yes, he and Tetsurou had been friends since middle school, but it isn’t Suguru’s fault that had changed.

Being on opposite sides had seen to that. Between trying to build himself a life at Nohebi, a prestigious school Suguru had worked hard to get into, and being on the other side of the city from Tetsurou’s Nekoma, there wasn’t enough time and opportunity to nurture their middle school friendship. Their first match against each other ended up being the last straw. Not because Suguru had one, but because of what else he had won back then.

After lunch, Suguru stomps back over toward their cabin and sits on the edge of his bed, bundled in his coat but still cold all over. The good cheer from his fledgling efforts at skiing has already withered. Now all he wants to do is sleep until this stupid vacation ends.

A soft knock on the door soaks into his reverie. Still clad in his snow gear, Suguru stomps over to the door and whips it open. His eyes bulge wide when he sees Tetsurou looming in the entryway with a crooked smile. “I waited for you after lunch but you disappeared.”

“What for?” Suguru says through clenched teeth. “Can’t you go bother someone else?”

Tetsurou’s smile slips. “So you’re really gonna be like that, huh? Hasn’t this dragged on long enough?” He crosses his arms and his eyes narrow. “Can we just talk about this?”

“Fine.” Suguru spins on his heel and stalks away from the open door, and Tetsurou slides in behind him. They settle side by side on the end of Suguru’s bed. Tetsurou stares out into the depth of the room while Suguru stares at his hands.

Finally, Tetsurou says, “You know, as much as I like calling you names, I kinda miss when we were friends.”

“I d —” The denial halts on Suguru’s tongue. With a sigh, he amends, “Yeah, I know.”

Suguru swallows hard, pulling the hood of his parka over his drooping head. “I never said sorry, did I?”

“Eh.” Tetsurou leans forward on his thighs and bumps his shoulder into Suguru’s. “You didn’t have to. It was nobody’s fault. It just happened. I’m over it.”

“I’m not.” Suguru drops backward on the bed, arms splayed wide. “It’s so infantile to fight over a girl.”

Tetsurou leans back and perches his cheek on his palm. “She wasn’t just any girl, though. She was Mika-chan. She’s smart, pretty, funny, and nice. She’s like the Mary Sue of girlfriends, but she actually exists.”

“You’re such a nerd.” However, Suguru can’t fight off a chuckle at Tetsurou’s accurate description of his former girlfriend. “Still, I was shitty about it.”

“Yeah, you were.” Tetsurou gathers up one of Suguru’s limp hands between his and holds it against his cheek. “I’ve had a lot of time to think about stuff since then, and you have, too. I’d really love it if we could start over.”

The warm flesh against his cold hand makes Suguru shiver. “I — fine. We can start over.”

Tetsurou lies on the bed next to Suguru, that hand still a captive, and sighs. “So, friend, you wanna ski some more? You were getting pretty good at it.”

Suguru itches to say no, enjoying the warmth of the cabin sinking into his clammy skin. However, the hope in Tetsurou’s voice gnaws at him until he says, “Sure. Just let me warm up a little first.”

“‘Course.” Tetsurou whips the bedspread out from under them and tucks it around Suguru. “Let’s take a little nap then. Then you can stop thinking about being cold so much.”

“Deal,” Suguru rattles through a yawn, and he burrows into Tetsurou’s side like they’re twelve again, hanging out with each other, brand new volleyball teammates and friends, and Suguru wonders why they hadn’t buried the hatchet ages ago.

Long after they both drift off, a loud rumble rips them both from their slumber. Suguru bolts upright and dashes to the window to see what is making such a terrible noise, while Tetsurou mutters sleepily into the pillow.

All he sees is white before the sunshine from the window is blotted out. “What the —” Suguru’s hand darts out to flip the light switch, but the room remains pitch black. 

His eyes widen when he puts the pieces together. “Oh crap.” 

Suguru blindly heads back for the bed and swats at the first soft thing he finds and hisses, “Tetsu, wake up!”

A wheeze of pain accompanies a brisk slap on the thigh. “Dude, you just punched me in the nuts!”

“Who cares!” Suguru grabs Tetsurou by the front of his shirt and jerks him upright. “If you haven’t noticed, genius, we’re buried alive!”

“What?” Tetsurou pulls his phone out and shines the flashlight out into the room. His attention veers to the fireplace, where a small pile of snow sits amid the charred logs. “Well hell.”

Searching for his own phone, Suguru uses the light to find his mother’s stash of ‘mood’ candles she had brought on the trip, as well as the lighter by the fireplace. Soon, he has a dinner plate covered in a swath of lavender scented votive candles. 

Over by the bed, Tetsurou sits the plate in front of him on the floor while Suguru settles across from him. He offers a wan smile. “At the risk of sounding like a bad horror movie, I can’t believe I’m trapped in here with you, of all people.”

Suguru chortles before he can stop it. “Yeah, this is definitely MacGuffin material.” He rubs his hands up and down his arms and shivers. “I think the heat’s out, too.”

Tetsurou frowns. “Have you been taking in more iron?”

“What?” 

“For your anemia, genius.” Tetsurou flicks Suguru’s kneecap. “You were always like that.”

Mouth open wide, Suguru blinks until he can scratch together a response. “You know about that?”

With a shrug, Tetsurou tugs a blanket off the bed and slides it over to Suguru. “I figured it out a while ago. You were always cold and tired unless you ate a big ass pile of meat. It wasn’t hard to Google once I noticed.”

“You noticed something like that about me?” Suguru tugs the blanket around himself, but his eyes never leave Tetsurou. “You don’t even like me. Why?”

Tetsurou covers his face with his hands and groans. “Oh man, I never thought I’d actually have to do this.” He stands and grabs one candle before wandering over to the kitchenette. He returns with a few drinking glasses and a furtive gaze. When the diamond-textured drinking glasses are positioned around the candles, they refract the light and brighten the room a little bit.

The long silent minute doesn’t distract Suguru from what Tetsurou had said. “Tell me what you meant by that.”

“Eh, what the hell.” Tetsurou heaves a sigh and blurts, “I wasn’t trying to date Mika-chan. I just didn’t want her to date you.”

Suguru’s nose wrinkles. “Is that supposed to be a less shitty scenario?”

“No.” Tetsurou sprawls back against the side of the bed and stares at the ceiling. “It was definitely shitty. My brain just kind of shorted out because I didn’t want you to date someone else.”

That last word echoes in Suguru’s brain. Not some _one;_ someone _else._

A smirk paints his way on Suguru’s lips. “Haha, you’re a sad sack, Tetsu-chan. Did you make me a playlist and cry about it in your diary?” He can’t hold in a peal of laughter, and tears prick the corners of his eyes. “Oh my god.”

“It’s not funny!” Tetsurou snaps, but the corners of his mouth twitch upward. “Okay, it’s a little funny. Undignified as hell, but in retrospect, I’d be laughing too if it didn’t happen to me.”

Suguru’s amusement fizzles. All that remains is Tetsurou’s awkward confession and nowhere to run. “So, uh, how is that going for you these days?”

“I get by.” Tetsurou harrumphs and pokes at his boot laces. “I’m glad you know, though. Our friends to enemies to lovers arc doesn’t make sense when only one of us knows about it.”

The absurd words coax a laugh out of Suguru. “I don’t know what that means, but it came from you, so I assume it’s stupid.”

“A little.” Some of the tension oozes out of Tetsurou’s shoulders, but for the first time, his old friend-slash-frenemy looks small.

His heart is solidly in Suguru’s hands, bared and vulnerable. High school first year Daishou Suguru wouldn’t have hesitated to crush it, but college freshman Suguru isn’t sure what to do with it. Part of him wants to throw it back in Tetsurou’s face for ruining a friendship that had hurt like hell to lose, but another wonders if any of that old flame is still burning.

“Tetsu?”

Tetsurou’s breath hitches. “Yeah?”

“Why are you sitting all the way over there? I’m freezing.” 

Wide-eyed, Tetsurou leans forward, his face hovering a scant few centimeters away from Suguru’s, and he brushes a warm kiss against Suguru’s lips.

Suguru’s entire skin tingles at the contact, and the room feels a few degrees warmer. His attention is glued to Tetsurou’s glistening lips until a charred smell breaks the smell. He looks down and snorts. “Tetsu-chan?”

“Yeah?”

With a peck on Tetsurou’s lips, Suguru drawls, “Your coat’s on fire.”

Tetsurou flails back and rolls around on the floor long after the little sliver of flame is extinguished, and Suguru can’t help but throw his head back and laugh. Scraping himself to his knees panting, Tetsurou snaps, “It’s not funny!”

“Maybe not for _you,_ but from my viewpoint, it’s hilarious.” Suguru sweeps around the candle plate and squats in front of Tetsurou. “Now where were we?”

Suguru plants his hand against Tetsurou’s chest and pushes him onto his back. He descends blanket and all and splays himself out all over Tetsurou’s sprawled form. “You’re supposed to keep me warm.”

“I’ll do my best.” Suguru lowers his mouth to Tetsurou’s, and they kiss until they both have to tear apart to breathe again. 

However, Suguru begins to shiver and can’t stop. He rolls off and binds himself tightly into the blanket. “I’m so c-cold,” he gasps through chattering teeth.

Tetsurou gathers him close and carries him over by the fireplace. A few minutes and a stack of tourism pamphlets later, the rogue snow is melted and the beginnings of a fire replaces it. He kneels in front of Suguru and says, “Take off your jacket.”

“Are you insane?” Even as he complains, however, Suguru complies. “What now?”

“Put it on backwards.”

Suguru doesn’t question it — he doesn’t even know where to start — and he does as Tetsurou instructs. Once he does it. Tetsurou pulls Suguru flush to his chest and zips the open flaps of both their jackets together and cocoons them inside. “The coals will keep you warm on the front, and I’ll keep you warm from the back.”

“Tetsu . . .” Heat starts seeping back into Suguru’s core, and his feet, closest to the fire, start to tingle with feeling again. Tetsurou’s hands cover his, and he gently rocks them back and forth. 

He has no idea how long they sit there like this, but Suguru drifts off once a halo of warmth surrounds him. He doesn’t awaken until careful hands pry him away from Tetsurou’s grip.

Eyes bleary, Suguru blinks up at a paramedic and at his parents looming over her shoulders. “Mom?”

“Sugurin, are you okay?”

Nodding, Suguru makes his way to his feet on wobbling legs, and Tetsurou’s arms make their way around his waist immediately to stabilize him. “I’ve been better. What happened?”

Mr. Daishou chimes, “One of the avalanche nets gave out, and it started a small avalanche. The cabins blocked most of it from wiping out the people on the slopes, but most of them were buried and the power got knocked out. Emergency crews have been working for hours to check for anyone trapped.”

With a wry smile, Mrs. Daishou adds, “Once we realized you were missing, we may or may not have harassed them to dig out our cabin firsts just in case you were there.”

“They did,” the paramedic says under her breath while she checks Suguru’s extremities and vitals, earning a chuckle from Tetsurou behind him. She claps him on the shoulder. “You’ll be fine. There aren’t any signs of hypothermia or frostbite. Your friend probably saved your life, especially with your condition.”

Suguru’s hand finds Tetsurou’s, and he gives it a soft squeeze. “I know.”

They all leave the cabin with Mr. and Mrs. Daishou hovering around Suguru, but Tetsurou doesn’t let go of him for a second until they reach the main lodge, where groups of shaken guests huddle around steaming bowls of miso soup.

Once they’re huddled together around their own hot mugs, Suguru finally says, “I don’t suppose anyone would object if we leave this frozen hellhole.”

His parents share a look, and Mr. Daishou says, “You owe me a thousand yen, Haru. I told you he’d want to leave before he thawed out.”

“Fine.” Mrs. Daishou doesn’t appear to mourn the loss of the funds as she loops her arms around Tetsurou’s shoulders — as well as a woman thirty centimeters shorter than him can manage. “Tetsu-kun, have you found your parents yet?”

He shakes his head. “They’re not here. I just came here over the weekend from college to unwind a little.”

“Would you like to come back with us?” All three of them turn to Tetsurou, awaiting his response.

Tetsurou offers a crooked smile. “I’d like that, Daishou-san. I’d feel better knowing Suguru is okay, anyway.”

“I thought you might.” She winks at the two of them before shuffling off with a baffled Mr. Daishou in tow.

“Well that happened,” Suguru groans. “At least now she might stop trying to set me up with every one of her coworkers’ eligible daughters even remotely my age.”

With a guffaw, Tetsurou bumps his shoulder against Suguru’s. “She of all people should know you’re pretty much unlikeable to anyone who doesn’t know you well.”

“Screw you, Tetsu.” A smile comes on the wings of the admonishment nonetheless. “You want to stay the night when we get back to Tokyo?”

Tetsurou’s brows raise. “Oh? Is there only one bed? I think we’re close to a win on romance trope bingo.”

“You’re such a trashman, Tetsu. A really confusing trashman.”

“You say the sweetest things, Sugurin.”

“Call me that one more time and I’ll punch you in the nuts again.”

Yet even as the idle threat rolls off his lips out of habit, Suguru slides a little closer to Tetsurou on the bench as they sip on their mugs of soup together.


End file.
